


Fuse

by JoAsakura



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker has some unresolved anger issues towards the Major</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuse

“Jeff, I have a question.” EDI said as Joker ran through his preflight checklist. Shepard had given the heads up that he wanted to be underway within the hour, and the stakes in the war were too high for the Normandy to be damaged by something as stupid as a misfired docking clamp or a snagged fuel line.

“mmhm?” He didn’t look up, feeling the subtle shift in the ship’s vibrations as EDI cycled the engines to clear them of any minor debris. “What’s up, EDI?”

“I am wondering the best way to introduce this body to Major Alenko, considering his last interaction with it nearly proved fatal on Mars.” EDI pondered as the drive core started to sing softly.

“Sh’yeah. What does it matter? Fancy Mister Second Human SPECTRE..” Joker snorted

”..Will be joining the crew, as per an update I just received from Commander Shepard.” EDI finished helpfully. The drive core sputtered with her momentary surprise as Joker wheeled his seat around.

“What.” Joker pushed up the brim of his hat, scowling. “Kaidan’s coming back aboard?”

“We’re holding launch until his arrival.” EDI leaned forward, staring at him in imitation of a Shepard stare. “You seem perturbed, Jeffrey.”

“Yeah, right. Perturbed about him? please.” Joker sank back in his seat, scowl deepening.

EDI was fairly certain he was lying.

~~

Kaidan barely had a duffle bag’s worth of belongings, the small satchel over his shoulder as he wheeled in the case for his hardsuit and weapons behind him.

The way Shepard’s face had lit when he’d said he wanted to come aboard… it was the right thing, Kaidan knew it in his bones. Shepard trusted him more than he might have deserved, trusted and NEEDED him.

And Kaidan wanted to be here. Needed to be with him, he realised.

Even if they couldn’t work out whatever fragile thing had started to bloom between them before Shepard had been spaced, there was no other place Kaidan wanted to be in the face of the end of the world.

“Major Alenko.” Joker was leaning in the airlock, green eyes cold under the shadow of his hat. “Good to see you up and around.”

“Joker.” Kaidan stood on the ramp with his gear. “Thanks for getting me to the hospital so quickly. Shepard said that saved my life.” He took a step forward, but the pilot didn’t budge.

“I would have thought you and your integrity would be off running errands for the Council now, seeing as how you’re a SPECTRE now.” Joker said with a chill in his voice, arms folded. “Or are you here keeping tabs on us, just in case Shepard might still be working for Cerberus?”

“That’s what this is about?” Kaidan stepped up the ramp and set his bag down. “What happened on Horizon was between me and Shepard. Not you, Moreau.”

“It was between all of us that had to watch him struggle to keep it together after that.” Joker spat back.

“He died over Alchera, Joker, what was I supposed to do?” Kaidan flailed. “Just accept..”

“I KNOW HE DIED OVER ALCHERA, KAIDAN!” Joker shouted then ducked his head, quieting. “If you might recall, he died over Alchera shoving ME into an escape pod. You didn’t have to watch him drifting away. YOU didn’t have to watch him disappear into the dark.”

“Joker…” Kaidan rubbed the back of his head.

“I just want to know, Major.” Joker scowled up at him, eyes bright with unshed tears. “Do you have Shepard’s back this time? because I swear to god, if you don’t, I will end you. Shepard might be my commanding officer, but the Normandy is my baby, and you will never see it coming.”

“I have his back, Joker.” Kaidan sighed, rocking on his feet. “I’m not leaving him alone again. I promise.”

The pilot stared up at him for a long, hard moment, then turned, limping back to the cockpit. “Whatever. Just stay off my bridge.” he waved Kaidan off with a snort. “Oh, and EDI wants to see you in the starboard lounge.”

It might have been mean, but Kaidan’s reaction, as Joker watched him through the cams in the starboard lounge later, made him feel better than anything else.


End file.
